Recently, millimeter wave (mmWave) communications including 5th Generation (5G) communications have been actively researched, and research into the commercialization of an antenna module able to smoothly implement millimeter wave communications has been actively undertaken.
Conventionally, an antenna module providing a millimeter wave communications environment uses a structure in which an integrated circuit (IC) and an antenna are disposed on a board and are connected to each other by a coaxial cable in order to satisfy demand for a high level of antennal performance (e.g., a transmission and reception rate, gain, directivity, and the like) according to a high frequency.
However, such a structure may cause a shortage of an antenna layout space, a restriction of the degree of freedom of an antenna shape, an increase in interference between the antenna and the IC, and an increase in the size/cost of the antenna module.